Two Hearts
by Higure-san
Summary: He was the rich heir of exclusive watch maker. He was an orphan who had nothing. But they met, fell in love and found happiness in each other's arms. How would their end be then? [AU, SasuNaru, oneshot?]


**I was angsting over the absence of SasuNaru during my vacation; and I was on the ferry when I was thinking what would be SasuNaru moments on a ferry- thus this was born. Consider this as my vacation present I brought back! (I'm still not back at home yet but I manage to get into the net to post this, so no updates for other stories yet, sorry).  
Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Shonen ai- don't like don't read; expect some OOCness (I couldn't help it Oo) and fluffyness (or rather pathetic attempts at it)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto & co do not belong to me.**

* * *

He was the second heir of Uchiha Customize Watches. As the second son, Sasuke was not trained to take over the company, rather to work closely with his older brother who would eventually take over as the clan head. Sasuke had the natural gift and interest in watch making because not only was his father into making watches, his mother was also very fond of watch designs and making. Therefore, since he was small, he had been trained that nothing else was as important as helping his brother. 

Even though he was passionate about watches just as his family was, Sasuke loathed the rules and regulations fixed on him. He knew that they had to live up to their names; over the years, a simple watchmaker had turned the Uchiha name into exclusive customize watchmakers, occasionally coming out with limited seasonal edition of watches. Since he was younger, Sasuke could only befriended certain people, could only talk with certain flair and style and could only mixed with their 'classes'.

So he rebelled. During high school, Sasuke had managed to get himself kicked out from the private academy, only to be transferred into the public school. His father was really angry, stark-raving mad that he personally slapped Sasuke the night Sasuke reached home. The young raven-haired felt humiliated at the rude remarks his father spat at him; he felt angry that his family couldn't understand him; he felt unloved. But there was a relief and satisfied feelings bubbled inside his heart; almost like happiness was felt for the first time.

And Sasuke vowed if that was the last time he was going to feel something akin to happiness, he'd keep the feelings for as long as he could. Maybe, just maybe sometimes in the future, when everything else didn't go his way and then somehow he found something that's supposed to bring him happiness, even a little, he would still remember it.

The first day Sasuke stepped his foot onto the public school, whispers and squeels were heard. 'Well, some things don't change, where ever I go, it seems,' Sasuke grimaced. Private and public school students seem to share the same interest- swooning over good looking guys. Sasuke was not really at blame, although inside he wished he was born looking like other normal guys; or maybe grew up to be a nerd so that people wouldn't look his way.

Like all other Uchihas, Sasuke was born with midnight silky straight hair, intense blackest eyes and smooth, flawless ivory skin. His hair however, didn't fall straight like his brother, which Sasuke was thankful for, but rather sticking up at the back, like duck's rear; which only made people more fascinated with his hairstyle. Sasuke personally hates his looks; for him it only brought unwanted attention.

He ignored everything around him; from the straighforward invitations of dates towards him till the unmistakable flirtious gestures the girls gave; from the appraisal of his every correct answers in the class to the every A-plus he got in every exam; from the cheering of the crowd every time he scored a goal on the field to the congratulations he received by writings or verbally.

Looked like public school was no different from private school at all; the only difference was private school did it more discretely. The girls were the same though.

Just as how many people liked, adored and loved Uchiha Sasuke, many more loathed, hated and envied him. Sasuke was aware of this of course, he was no idiot; but he couldn't care less of these people. For him, as long as they steered away from his pathway, he would steer away from theirs too.

Until fate wanted for them to meet one day. Enter Uzumaki Naruto, an orphan who had nothing, not popular especially for his loud and boisterous manners and certainly was not one to excell in classes. For this reason, Umino Iruka-sensei purposely paired the two in the arts portfolio project. Their first project was almost a failure, which Naruto couldn't care less and Sasuke seethed in anger that his grade was damaged by an equally retarded stupid boy.

Hence, Iruka paired them up again so that they could work on their teamwork and communication skills. Determined not to fail this one, or get a lousy grade again, Sasuke vowed he would do anything to make it work, even if he had to endure painful days and conversation with the blond idiot.

It almost failed again, but at least, their marks were not as bad as the last one.

The next day after the marks came out, Naruto spotted a broken corner on Sasuke's lips.

"What happened to your lips?" Naruto asked, surprisingly sounded concern.

"None of your business!" Sasuke hissed.

"I'm just being concern, you freak! It's bleeding by the way!" Naruto yelled in anger and turned away, cursing darkly under his breath.

It turned out that Iruka's tactic was not gone unnoticed by the other teacher, Hatake Kakashi; their Math teacher also realized the strained relationships Sasuke had with generally the whole school population. Maybe pairing him up with the loud, friendly blond would do him good; so Kakashi also started to pair the two up- this time for Sasuke to tutor Naruto and helped him to pull his grade up. In rewards, every percent Naruto gained from his previous results would be added for his Arts projects. Sasuke accepted the deal.

Sasuke grimaced when he got the next marks for the Arts project. Apparently the deal he made with Kakashi didn't make much difference, even if Naruto was happy with the two marks he got- they were way better than his previous ones. Hence when Sasuke showed up the next day with a blue spot on his cheekbone, Naruto asked again, albeit reluctant at first with the cold shoulder he got the last time. It got him the same cold shoulder result again, apparently.

"It looks like I'm wrong Uchiha! I thought the pairings would at least make you consider me as a friend, but I was clearly wrong, huh? Sorry for the concern, bastard!"

Sasuke was stunned when the blond walked away. Friends? Naruto considers, Sasuke shook his head, considered him as a friend?! A feeling, almost like the almost-happy-feeling he was feeling back then bubbled. Somewhow, Naruto's confession made his heart lighter and his head buzz with a warm feeling.

And then his eyes darkened at the realization of Naruto's last words. 'So... does this mean he no longer look at me as a friend anymore?' He, Uchiha Sasuke, who had never fear anything was feeling it for the first time- a fear so great of loosing the only person whom now he could consider a friend. He swallowed the weird lump in his throat and blinked his eyes many times; 'Maybe there's sand in my eyes.'

When he saw Naruto ignoring him the next day, Sasuke vowed he would not loose this person whom he now considered close to a real friend. His attemps paid off; when after 3 days Naruto had to go and see Sasuke for Math tutoring- Kakashi lectured him non-stop for an hour after he failed in turning up to the tutoring session.

"I'm... sorry..." Sasuke mumbled when they met that afternoon.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Was this guy real? He's apologizing? Uchiha Sasuke apologized?!

"I'm not going to repeat myself," Sasuke said, offended and a bit arrogantly when Naruto still didn't say anything.

Naruto blinked stupidly; and then he laughed- for a long time that made Sasuke red with embarrasment, humiliation and confusion. "What's so funny?" he asked, looking away.

"You," Naruto grinned. "You apologized and then you turned back into your-bastard-self! I can never understand you, Sasuke!" he chuckled. Sasuke was still looking away, from the side looking like he was pouting like a child. "I think I can understand now why girls called you a mysterious guy; one minute you look like you want to be my friend, and a moment later, you turned into an inconsiderate bastard! You are a mystery! Nobody knows what you're thinking!"

Naruto then suddenly leaned in closer, much to Sasuke's horror and embarrassment. "W-What are you doing?!" he almost shrieked; and that's saying something as Uchiha never shriek.

Naruto only stopped when he was nose to nose with Sasuke, not noticing the dark red hues on Sasuke's face and neck. Bright blue eyes peered deeply into onyx. "But..." Naruto whispered, warm breath fanned Sasuke's moist pink lips. Sasuke unconsciously wetted them, heart beating faster each second that he thought he would get a stroke. "But... sometimes I think I could see the true you behind these eyes... so many raw emotions at times..." Sasuke's breath hitched and his eyes widen.

Naruto could read him?!

He was still frozen as Naruto pulled back, inwardly Sasuke grimaced at the loss of warmth the blond radiated just now. Naruto smiled; a genuine smile as Sasuke snapped and took a deep breath, feeling his heart picking up in speed again.

"I accept your apology!" Naruto announced. "With a condition- you agree to be my friend!"

Sasuke blinked. "O-Okay..." he whispered, unsure. Was Naruto sane at all?

"Good!" Naruto grinned. "Because I want to be your friend!" he held out his right hand. Sasuke looked at it oddly. "Am I supposed to shake it?" Naruto really wanted to be his friend?!

Naruto laughed, brightening Sasuke's mood and the room was suddenly sunny with Naruto's smile. "Of course, idiot! Unless you don't want to be my friend." At this, Sasuke's right hand automatically grasped the tanned one.

Warmth... Naruto equalled to warmth; from that day on, whatever people said about Naruto and whatever the perception they both got, for Sasuke, Naruto was his warmth.

The friendship evolved into a deep relationship in a short time; it was odd how Naruto could read Sasuke so easily and how Sasuke opened up to Naruto free-willingly; but both were falling too fast into each other, that they didn't know how to slow down or pause. They held hands and shared a few kisses, delving into each others warm cavern at times but neither were brave enough to go further. Sasuke's afraid of scandals that would threaten him against his father and put Naruto in potential danger; Naruto's insecured of Sasuke's true intentions- he's a rich heir who will one day spread his wings into his own class, Naruto was just an orphan who lived under the state's welfare programme.

Their relationship however was shortlived. Both were forced to go seperate ways- Sasuke was whisked overseas to continue his studies and Naruto was offered a job in the next town.

4 years later, Sasuke came back, only to have his eyes hardened towards other people, his features sharpened and his character colder. Sasuke forgot what was happiness, what was warmth and what was love. His eyes were concealed from any emotion, believing that emotions were weak.

Until he was on a business travel, staying at a hotel and a bellboy was helping him taking out his luggage from the cab. Obsidian eyes clashed with azure blue; pale hands touched golden tanned. Sasuke and Naruto; time stopped and they were taken back into the past, when they held hands, shared kisses and laughed together.

His heart tightened; clenching painfully against his ribs. The air was sucked out, leaving his lungs empty, deperate for air. And in that one moment, black curtain was drawn, Naruto could no longer see the raw emotions beneath them. Sasuke's jaw clenched, he picked his luggage, turned and walked away.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto screamed, pain was evident in his voice. Other people in the lobby were stunned; they looked curiously at the two males, eying for any curious activities between them. Naruto suddenly paled, knowing very well he could get fired because of this.

Sasuke froze, hands clenching and unclenching repeatedly. He knew if he wasn't careful, people would start to speculate. His face and name were well known enough to draw attention. The only reason he chose to stay here was because they promised him a complete privacy; but now Sasuke knew only fools wish for that. But he was also aware that if he did anything drastic like changing hotel, Naruto would be fired that instant. So he waited.

Naruto didn't need any more encouragement than that. Such were their relationship that even after 4 years, they could still read each other's body language like it was their nature. "Let me help you wth your suitcase, Uchiha-sama," Naruto quickly grabbed the luggege from Sasuke's hands; noticing how Sasuke's jaw clenched painfully at the 'Uchiha-sama'. How he hated that name now; how he loathed Naruto addressing him like that, because to Sasuke, he was just 'Sasuke 'to Naruto, not an Uchiha.

With that, everybody else turned back to their previous tasks. And Sasuke head to the receptionist, checking in with Naruto waiting behind him. Afterwards, when they were only by themselves in the elevator, Sasuke let his guard down, leaning back against mirror-wall, sighing deeply.

"The letters I sent you were returned to me," Sasuke whispered accusingly.

"I'm sorry... I moved..." Naruto bowed, shaggy blond bangs shielding his eyes.

"Otousama knew, didn't he?" Sasuke asked, voice hardening. He knew he was right when there was no reply from Naruto. His fist clenched, nails digging painfully to draw blood.

Naruto put down the suitcase, intending to go afterwards. He didn't need tips from Sasuke. But the door clicked shut, Sasuke locked it from inside, standing in front of him blocking Naruto's only way out.

"Please, I have more work to do, Uchiha-sama," head still bowed, Naruto didn't notice Sasuke's eyes darkened or the tightening of his jaw. Only when he saw blood dripping from Sasuke's pale hands did he looked up and froze at sight before him.

Tears trailed slowly down the ivory cheeks; something snapped in Naruto and in that instance, he was embracing Sasuke. The warmth was returned and the two slowly fell on the floor, not knowing who was comforting who. Sasuke made a bold move, pressing his lips against chapped but pliant ones and for the first time, they spent the night in each other's arms, making love again and again, trying desperately to ensure that the other really existed at that moment. They gave everything, they took everything. The whole world didn't matter anymore; the only thing that mattered was them. Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke.

As the dawn break the next morning, Naruto shifted comfortably, smiling contently for the first time in years. The happiness that bubbled and burst repeatedly last night suddenly made him aware of where he was. He bolted out of Sasuke's arms, landing loudly on the floor, awakening the sleepy Sasuke. With an amused look and expression, Sasuke watched Naruto silently and with sure stride, he wrapped his arms on the dressing Naruto.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered painfully, tugging his arms that were being held tightly in Sasuke's. "I have work to do..."

"Skip it today. Better, quit work. I've found you; live with me..."

Naruto suddenly wrenched his body away, shocking Sasuke. "You bastard! This is not high school anymore!"

What Naruto thought will-be-hardened eyes transformed into something that tug on his heart; the black orbs filled with warmth and understanding, laced with the same pain Naruto had in his azure blue. Sasuke eyed the blond in front of him; taking in the sight deperately like trying to memorize every curve and bumps and colour. He saw the sunny gold crown atop Naruto's head, the thick golden lashes against the sun-kissed golden skin, framing the bright blue eyes perfectly; he saw the broad shoulders and love bites adorning the tanned neck and chest, down to the pinkish-brown nipples that hardened and stood proudly in his mouth last night; he saw the sprinkle of golden hair below on his lower abdomen trailing down past that pants of his- a very beautiful sight; the perfect adonis who made him scream over and over just last night; who made him moaned his name and whispered sweet nothing into that soft lobes;

The one who instantly melted the thick ice surrounding his heart; making him remember instantly what warmth, happiness and love was...

The one he loved, above everything else, above everyone else; even above himself.  
The reason he still breathed and lived today.

"I know... that's why I'm suggesting it... I'm making my own money now..."

"You're still an Uchiha, Sasuke. You will always be one..."

"Do you hate me then, Naruto?" Naruto snapped to look into Sasuke's eyes; the blue eyes that betrayed the owner's own words, eyes that showed intense burning love that had never died even for a second. Sasuke didn't need any more proofs.

"Your father will disown you-"

"I don't care!"

"You'll have nothing left-"

"I'll still have you!"

"You'll be shunned away-"

"I only need you!"

"I'll be the cause of your downfall-"

"Then fall with me!"

Naruto's knees weakened, making him fell onto the floor. But Sasuke was faster, catching him and falling with him. "I'll fall with you too.. But I need you by my side, Naruto.." Sasuke whispered lovingly.

"This can't work, Sasuke... You know it..."

"We can make it work. We can do it like we did before, when we were in high school. Naruto, you taught me years ago that everything is possible if we want it hard enough and work hard for it. Where's that Naruto? I don't see it any more..."

"I was young when I said that, Sasuke... I was young and naive; not everything bends our way..." There was a thick silent then.

"You disappoint me," Sasuke suddenly said. He let go of Naruto. "Go... if you think this won't work, you better leave right now," Sasuke's voice started to harden. He stood up and turned to open the door. "I'll become the Uchiha-sama you addressed me yesterday. I don't know how many tips you usually get, but feel free to take whatever amount you deem well, my wallet is just in the pants next to you..."

Naruto felt like he was being slapped. He didn't know whether to laugh or to cry; laugh for his freedom, Sasuke finally said those words that set him free; or cry to be trated like a cheap prostitute. Cheap hooker; take what you want, Sasuke had said, like he had always say it and that tore Naruto. He battled with himself; he could just salve his pride by walking out and never came back, just to show Sasuke that he didn't want the bastard's money.

Naruto stood, zipping his pants and put on his uniform that was thrown away carelessly yesterday. He straightened it and held his chin upwards; holding back his tears as he strode towards the door, ignoring the pants at his feet just now. Naruto avoided from looking onto the face that he knew would crumple his resolve; he didn't want to apologize to Sasuke nor he wanted to beg for Sasuke to take him back. What's done was done and he's a free man now. So Naruto settled with just glancing over his shoulder, focusing his gaze on the hand that was gripping the door handle.

The pale hand that was gripping the door handle so tight that it turned white. The trembling hand that evoked so many emotions and passion in him last night... The trembling hand that's attached to the shaking shoulder...

Naruto made a mistake when he saw the turned head and a lone salty tear fell from the aristocratic chin- Naruto's resolve crumbled in that instant. He stepped in, pushed the door closed and kissed those kissable lips, muttering sorry and 'I love you' repeatedly, embracing the man so precious to him tightly, as though not wanting to let him go anymore now that they've found each other again.

"I still want to work," Naruto said, later that night when they had dinner in Sasuke's hotel room.

"Do as you like."

"And Sasuke..." Naruto looked at the handsome face; the face that made his heart warm and flutter every time. Sometimes Naruto wondered how he could still be alive when he thought Sasuke had made his heart stopped repeatedly.

"What?"

"We have to keep it a secret... This time, nobody can know..."

'Or else they'll take you away to where I can't find you anymore' were the unspoken words that both of them understood.

Sasuke's eyes hardened, but he nodded. He hated it when he couldn't love freely; when all he wanted was to love Naruto and show it to the rest of the world.

And so, they acted like they were strangers on the street. Naruto moved near to where Sasuke was living. They nodded politely when they bumped into each other; they smiled to each other secretly when no one else was looking; they sent messages to each other without having the messages or number kept in their cellphone, both memorized the other's number by heart; they sent each other a single white rose on each other's birthday and on Valentine's- a symbol of the purity of their love, their hearts.

Sasuke was away on business trips the first two years of their anniversaries after reuniting; but he vowed to take the whole week off this year to celebrate it alone with Naruto. So he sent a brief message- Do not work for the whole week on the first week of next month, I'm taking you away for our 3rd anniversary.

After planning and discussing through cellphones a few times and Sasuke's quick arrangement of hotel booking, Naruto suggested they met at the jetty before they departed the ferry to the said island for their vacation. Sasuke took a week off, demanding he needed much vacation after working his ass off. He planned their gateaway on the faraway small island but known for its beauty in corals and reefs. Naruto didn't want to go by plane, afraid that they'd be spotted, so he suggested driving seperately but meet at the jetty half an hour before they left.

They did just that; hands intimately laced into the other's, small serene smiles on their faces. It wasn't school holiday, so there weren't many people on board. They opted to stay on the decks, letting wind caressed their hair and faces, hands holding tight into each other's. The other half of the journey was spent in the closed air-conditioned seated area, where Naruto leaned his head against Sasuke's broad shoulder, hands still intimately connected. They watched the waves splashed the side of the ferry; Naruto listened to his lover's beating heart. It lulled him into peaceful slumber.

When Sasuke woke him up, they had arrived at the said island, soft wind washing their worries away and the hotel pick-up took them to their hotel. It was a five-star hotel that guarenteed their privacy with private beach and isolated wooden challet for their guests. Sasuke checked them in and the hotel worker took them to their challet with the small carrier car.

Naruto's eyes widen at their challet, four-pastour bed at the centre with wide glass window overlook the sea at the other side. Wide wooden balcony with small circular table and two wooden chair stood proudly opposite him, beyond the white bed and the glass window. At one side, two doors opened to en suite bathroom with jacuzzi, a wall-sized mirror slide opened to reveal the walk in closet behind it. On the other side of that, a small round dinner table with four elegant chair perched up on a small circular raised floor. Against the wall was a small bar and the plasma tv was fixed on the wall, facing the bed and a set of sofas. Far at the corner of the glass window, a small study table with telephone, computer and internet connection was set. It was a luxurious gateaway, designed for those who wanted to relieve tension from work, yet still be able to connect to the outside world.

Sasuke deal with their luggages and locked the door. He switched his phone off and tucked it into the side of his suitcase, not wanting to even look at it on the rest of his break. He saw Naruto did the same and tucked his into his pants pocket. Sasuke eyed his blond with a serene look.

"You like it?" Sasuke hugged the blond from behind, dropping butterfly kisses on Naruto's neck.

"It's... breathtaking..." Naruto whispered back, leaning back more and lacing his hand into the black locks.

Sasuke chuckled. "I was hoping you would say that..."

"But what would they think? Two males in a room like this... This, this is set for newlyweds!"

"I seriously don't give a damn what they think, Naruto..." Sasuke growled lowly. He then trailed the kisses up and took the soft earlobe into his mouth, licking and nipping it lightly. Naruto shuddered, something coiled in his stomach, blood started to rush south.

"Sasuke..." Naruto moaned, finding it harder to breath, to stand and to think; Sasuke was sucking his sanity away.

"Tell me, Naruto... Tell me what you want..." Sasuke sucked the soft lobes gently and hard alternately, feeling himself getting hard at Naruto's incoherent moans and harsh breathing.

"I.. ahh.. I want-nhgghh... Sas'ke! God!... I want you!" Naruto moaned louder, his head was feeling light and he could feel his pants getting tight. Sasuke cupped him suddenly making him arched his back like a tout bow; Sasuke chuckled seductively in his ears. "Nnhh... Please!" Naruto's knee buckled, he forced himself to rub roughly against the hand that was moving against his clothed hardness expertly, harder and harder. "More..!" Naruto whispered dsperately.

"Come, Naruto... Come for me, love!" Sasuke's dark voice sent him higher and higher. "Come for me, Naruto..." he whispered, tongue moving boldly caresing his weakest spot in his ears.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto's shout was loud; he saw stars blinding him, only white and another white in his vision.

He was still daze when Sasuke chuckled again and lifted him up, bridal style towards the bed. "Let's make full use of the bed now, shall we?" and Naruto's blue eyes darkned with passion again. They spent hours and hours making love, in the background of the sea and sunset far in the ocean.

Sasuke called in for dinner to be served while Naruto took a shower later that night. After the food had been set at the balcony, Sasuke gave them instruction to come and serve brunch at 11 the next morning. Then he himself joined Naruto in the shower and they took their lovemaking in there.

The two didn't sleep a wink until the wee hour, giving and taking each other higher again and again in the background of moonlight shining clearly on the ocean.

"You want to go snorkeling tomorrow?" Sasuke asked while they ate their brunch the next morning.

Naruto's blue eyes lit up. "Can we do scuba diving instead?!"

Sasuke smirked. "Are you sure you can handle that, idiot?"

"Oi! This is Uzumaki Naruto you're insulting, bastard! Bring it on!"

"Just make sure you don't eat on your words, Naruto," Sasuke scoffed.

"Che! I never go back on my words, bastard! Just bring it on, I can handle it, much better than you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Er... but what are we doing today then?"

"Want to go to the beach?"

"Let's sun bathe and watch sunset togther!"

Sasuke's eyes glinted mischiviously. "Yeah... let's do just that..." his voice lowered, sending shivers down in Naruto's spine. They did that the rest of the day; they did that and more. Fortunately there was no people around; Sasuke was a genius indeed for finding them a private secluded spot that even the workers couldn't spot them on the white sandy beach.

Naruto forced Sasuke to take the sofa that night, his back still burnt a little from the white sand frictoned again and again on his skin.

The next day, they did scuba diving; woke up early to have short briefing, lesson and practice of wearing and having oxygen tank at the back. By mid-morning, they were swimming amongst the corals and colourful fishes, excitedly ponting to different fishes and sea creatures they saw. They went back to their chalet in late afternoon and slept the day off. When the two woke up, they went down to the hotel restaurant to eat dinner and had a light conversation. The night was spent actively though, again till the break of dawn. And so they took the next day to sleep in and just enjoy each other's company and closeness.

It was like there would never be tomorrow anymore; the gestures, the heated gazes, the intimate touch, the sweet whispers- Sasuke and Naruto cherished every second of it.

Naruto suggested island hopping on the next agenda. So they hired the local guide who would take them on a boat and they went from one island to another; admiring the torquoise coloured see with the fine sandy land beneath it, fascinated by the dark blue where there where corals were present. Every time they stopped on a spot, they went into the cool water, swimming with the fishes and admiring the different shapes, colours and types of the corals. It was slightly different from the scuba experience but it was sure worth every moment.

Their guide took them to see baby sharks from near view; the sharks were easy to spot regardless of the fact that they swam between the corals and steering away from the sandy part of the sea. And then they were taken to the place where sea turtles were feeding; the water was a bit more murkey and so it was quite hard to spot the turtles. They could see a few from inside the boat but when they went into the water, the turtles seemed to be gone.

"I didn't see them!" Naruto complained.

"You have to be quiet, dobe, or else they swim away! I just saw one; come here, stay next to me."

They moved on to another spot when Naruto finally see the turtles twice. The last place was the marine park; where after a few more bouts of swimming, adoring and feeding the fishes with bread, they called it a day after the lunch and went back to their hotel, sleeping the tiredness away.

Sasuke called in for room service for dinner; it was served on the balcony again. By the time Naruto sat down to eat, the sun was disappearing 'under' the sea.

"Ramen?" Naruto looked at the steaming bowl of ramen, drool made its way out at the corner of his mouth. Sasuke smirked; typical Naruto. "You've been deprived of ramen for the past 5 days. I thought you might want one."

"Just one?"

"We can call for more if you want it."

Naruto grinned widely; keeping that in his mind. "Thank you!"

Sasuke smirked again, eyes glinting predatorally. "I'll tell you how you can thank me later," his voice suddenly dropped, caressing Naruto's ears that sent sparks into certain parts of his lower abdomen.

"Y-You p-pervert!" Naruto yelled after a few moments; when his sanity returned.

Sasuke shrugged, but the wicked glint was still in his eyes.

"And did you notice how they ate the apple I threw at them?!" Naruto laughed; they discussed today's event, not wanting to think about tomorrow and beyond. Both were aware that time was ticking but they do not to worry about the future. What matter was now.

"The guide said even if we throw chicken meat, they'll still eat it."

"Poor fishes... they must be really hungry, huh?" Sasuke laughed at him, explaining that the fishes took the chance of the generous tourits but on their own, they were capable of finding their own food. Naruto talked excitedly about the school of clownfish that he saw, the starfishes that he spotted and the huge seashells and fish under the corals.

Naruto's eyes shadowed a while later, smiling a little. "I wish we could take pictures of this vacation... I'd really like to have a picture of us, swimming with the fishes and corals as the background; it'd be one hell of a beautiful picture, wouldn't it?"

Sasuke was quiet but Naruto didn't quite notice it, eating his ramen (nth bowl) happily. "I'm sorry, Naruto" Sasuke whispered then, voice laced with pain.

"Eh?"

"If only I hadn't been born as an Uchih-"

"Shhh!!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hands. "Don't ever say that!" he whispered back fiercely. "It doesn't matter if you're an Uchiha or not; I love you for who you are!"

"Thank you, Naruto..." Their love making that night was slow and filled with tender; Sasuke handled Naruto like he was the most fragile being on the Earth. When Naruto whined and writhed impatiently, urging Sasuke to go harder with fierce, angry demand, Sasuke bowed his head slightly and did just that- fullfilling Naruto's desire and command.

He was serving his lover that night; Naruto was in control and Sasuke humbling himself, bowing to the height of their love.

"Hey..." Sasuke smiled the next morning when the azure blue beneath him blinked opened. He leaned down to kiss Naruto; slow and seductive that Naruto was having trouble drifting back into sleep.

"Hey back..." Naruto smiled back; for Sasuke, he had just seen the most beautiful sunrise in front of him.

"Do you have anything you wanted to do today?"

"Not really..." Naruto snuggled closer, seeking more warmth from the pale chest against him.

"You want to go looking around the island's village? Maybe we can buy something as a little reminder of this vacation..."

"Sounds like a plan to me... But give me a few more minutes for me to fully wake up."

"I can help with that..." Sasuke chuckled as he trailed his hand lower and lower under the sheet covering their naked bodies. All words were gone from Naruto's mouth as he gasped and moaned louder; pleading for Sasuke to give him more.

"Wind chime?" Sasuke asked, amused and looking incredulous.

Naruto nodded, giving him a big smile. "I can put it on my bedroom window, so every time it chimes, I'll remember this, us" The answer made Sasuke smiled. "Ok, then..." Sasuke bought a small keychain to be attached to his car key.

They talked and walked around, smiling and greeted people politely when the locals gave them warm welcome and gestures. People didn't care what they do; whether they talked seriously like two business partners, or laughed like best friends or when they laced their hands and whispered intimately; people on the island still treated them like normal people. For Naruto, it was like a dream come true- the two of them were just known as Naruto and Sasuke. As for Sasuke, it was like he was set free- from all the rules and regulations of the society; like he was free to love Naruto.

They decided to eat out that day; trying local foods and just enjoying mingling with people of the sea. The fishes were absolute delight; fresh and had unique taste. The local deserts were as tempting as they looked; sweet but not sweet enough for Sasuke to decline.

The next day was spent on the beach; lying around enjoying the blue sky and green sea; the sunrise and sunset; the wind and the waves.

"Wow..." Naruto breathed in as soon as his feet hit the water. "Look at this," he wriggled his toes under the water, disturbing the sandy white sands. "Sasuke, the water is crystal clear!" he wedged in deeper, his toes could still be seen beneath the crystal green water.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Sasuke was referring more towards Naruto happily playing in the water on the background of blue sky with white cotton clouds; but Naruto agreed nonetheless, he thought Sasuke was referring to the sea and beautiful day.

They made their way deeper, Naruto swam and floated on his back, moving his hands and feet carefully towards and away from Sasuke. He gazed up on the sky. "Float, Sasuke; look at the sky, it's breathtaking!"

Sasuke did just that for a few minutes, agreeing with the blond. He then settled with watching his lover serenely floating as though nothing else mattered to him. Sasuke grinned evilly, making his way slowly and carefully towards Naruto, who was so engrossed with the sky he didn't notice Sasuke was nearing him. Sasuke felt a pang of jelousy towards the sky; never mind that, Naruto would soon pay him all his attention.

The raven-haired dived slowly. Naruto suddenly felt his feet were being snatched down, sending him panicked for a few seconds and flailed his hands to get his balance back. When he realized what had happened, he saw Sasuke away from him, grinning like a mad idiot.

"You bastard! I could have drowned, you jerk!" Naruto screamed, blue eyes darkened with anger.

"You can swim like a fish and I'm here; you'll be save," Sasuke's grin got wider.

"Bastard!"

They swam when Naruto felt full of energies and stopped when they were tired; they ate at the hotel bar facing the sea and then lying on the bench to let their body dried. Naruto closed his eyes; the warm weather and cooling wind lulled him into peacful nap. When he woke up, he saw Sasuke was reading a book next to him. Naruto scrunched up his face.

"We're on a vacation, bastard. Put down the book."

Sasuke shrugged, flipping into the next page. "You were sleeping, I was bored; what's wrong with me reading?"

"It's not business matter then?"

"I've never even switched my phone on since we arrived, idiot; what makes you think I want to think about business now?" Sasuke rolld his eyes, irritated that Naruto disturbed his peaceful reading. "Go back to sleep, Naruto, you're disturbing me."

Naruto stuck out his tongue in reply. He got up and stretched. "I'm going back into the sea. Coming?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm tired. You go and swim out your energy. God knows how fast you can gain it back with only a short nap."

Naruto stuck out his tongue childishly again. "Your loss!"

When he was tired of the sea and wanted to go into the pool, Naruto bugged Sasuke till he gave in. So they then jumped into the pool, going into the bubbling side that massaged their tiring bodies.

Naruto smelled his hands. His face scrunched up. "I smell of sea water."

Sasuke took Naruto's hands, smelling it and then to Naruto's surprise he licked it. "It tasted like ocean... It's a shame there are people around here... I'd love to see your face if we make out in the pool..."

"P-Pervert!" the blond's tan darkened with bright red colour as Sasuke chuckled teasingly.

They returned to their suite chalet a little bit after watching the sunset and dined at the bar. The two just curled up in bed and cuddled against each other, taking and giving each other warmth and soft kisses; both not wanting to return to the mainland and real world tomorrow.

"I feel like we can live here, like this forever..." Naruto snuggled up. Sasuke wrapped his arms tighter.

"That's how I feel too..." Sasuke dropped small kisses on Naruto's head, slowly trailing his lips softly downwards. Naruto pulled back and captured his lips in an instant; pushing Sasuke down and straddling him.

"Let's just concentrate on tonight," his voice dropped, blue eyes darkened with lust and passion. Sasuke's answer was to pull him down roughly, kissing him senseless and then flipped their position.

'Please let tonight to not end... Please hold the sun from rising... Please let us be like this as long as it can be!'

In the end, the sun did rise and the two slowly and reluctantly stopped their lovemaking; they took it into the jacuzzi while trying to clean themselves. After packing their bags, they went down for breakfast and then made their way to the jetty to catch the ferry.

"We'll do this again next year if you want," Sasuke said once they were on the boat.

"Hmmm..." Naruto agreed, feeling his eyelids getting heavier and heavier.

"I guess we should catch some sleep, huh? We're driving back anyway..."

"Yeah," Naruto yawned. "We should do that... I'm tired..."

They were awaken by one of the ferry's attendents; saying that they've reached the mainland. Both went to pick their bags and once the sleepness were gone, they made their way towards the parking lot, where Naruto parked his car.

"I reckon we should go to the mountains the next time; somewhere with snow" he said enthusiastically.

"Do you think so, now?" Sasuke asked, amused. The few hours on the sea journey seemed like it had Naruto rejuvenated into his bubbly self.

"Yeah! We can go skiing; I'd love to do that, Sasuke. Oh, and it'll be cold all the time," Naruto wiggled his brows mischivously, voice dropping so that only Sasuke could hear it, "..and we can make out in front of the fire, on the fluffy fur carpet!"

Sasuke arched a brow, amused and feeling himself starting to harden at Naruto's direct flirting gestures. "Don't give me any idea now, dobe, or I'll take you into a hotel and you'll find yourself not working tomorrow."

Naruto ignored him and gave him the look that melt Sasuke's heart. "I'm tempted, Sasuke... Let's do just that..."

Sasuke was about to give a witty reply when he felt a cold glare; sweat unknowingly broke on his neck and cold shivers ran down his spine. He looked up and his ivory skin paled further, almost to the shade of ashen grey. Sasuke froze, unknowingly tugging on Naruto's wrist on a reflex. Naruto was confused seeing the fear in Sasuke's eyes so he looked up to where Sasuke was staring at. He too froze.

"Uzumaki Naruto," a guy in a police uniform slowly walked forward, towards them. "You're under arrest." he said. At this Sasuke's eyes no longer held fears against the man in expensive suit next to the police officer, rather it quickly turned into rage and anger. His grip on Naruto's wrist became tighter although Naruto didn't realized this.

"You have the right to remain silent," The officer continued and that snapped something inside Sasuke "..and anything said will be used against-" Sasuke tugged roughly and hard on Naruto's wrist, almost sending him stumbling to the side. The rest of the words went unheard as he yelled, "Run Naruto!!" and they both turned, Naruto running after Sasuke, wrist still in the steel grip.

Sasuke led him into a hotel basement parking; for a while, they didn't hear the chasing and shouting officers behind them.

"Where are we going?!" Naruto asked in panic voice. He didn't remember doing any offence that could get him caught by the police; unless you count loving this rich heir, Naruto silently added, pain stabbed into his heart.

"I parked my car under here," Sasuke panted, stopping in front of the car and frantically opened the door. "Get in!" he ordered and inserted the key into the ignation.

"Sasuke..." Naruto's voice getting more panicked. "I think they're here..." He wanted to ask Sasuke what the hell was the raven-haired doing but he knew the man didn't want to be disturbed so Naruto bit back his question, playing Sasuke's game for now.

"Fuck! Come on!" finally the car started and he quickly put it under reverse, taking the car out from the parking spot and changed the gear to take them out of the parking lot. He drove so fast that he almost hit two of the policemen who were trying to block their way out.

"Sasuke! Where are we going?! What the hell are you planning?! We can't just run away from the police!" Naruto yelled when they were speeding on the road; looking back to see if there was any police car chasing them.

"I don't know!" Sasuke yelled back, face red from anger and panic. "But I can't let them take you away! I just can't!!"

"Sasuke, you'll get caught too!"

"Fuck them! Naruto, my father was there; didn't you see him?!"

Naruto gulped, indeed he had seen Sasuke's father with the police officers. "I-I saw him, but Sasuke-"

"Naruto, he's going to send you away!" Sasuke yelled, feeling lumps inside his throat and burning in his eyes. "I can't live without you, idiot! I can't!"

"Sasuke, I can't too... But this is not the way to solve this. I didn't do anything wrong, they can't just send me to jail without any reason..." The thought of being taken away from Sasuke pained him as much as it pained Sasuke; but someone had to reason it out for sasuke.

"Naruto... Otousama will do anything to take you away from me; he'll even kill you with his own bare hands if he needs to... I won't let that happen!" Sasuke hissed, voice full of conviction and determination.

"But where the hell are we going?!" They surely didn't think that it would turn this way; at least not so fast after their vacation.

"Away! Just away from him, away from everyone else!" Sasuke hit the accelerator harder; he knew he was going too fast, far beyond the speeding limit.

"Sasuke..." Naruto choked. Why was the world against them? Were the people on the island the only ones who were not against them?!

Suddenly there were sirens behind them; Naruto looked back and his eyes widen. "The police are chasing us..." his whisper was filled with fear, face paling more and more each second. Sasuke cursed as he changed the gear and press on the accelerator once more.

And then everything froze before it went into slow motion, like every tick was a dream- there was a loud horn from one side, Naruto yelling Sasuke's name, a loud screeching noise and the truck was suddenly up next to Naruto's side. There was a loud bang, screech and shattering noise, almost making their eardrums burst and left them deaf. The next thing Sasuke knew, Naruto was pressed hard onto his side, eyes fluttering opened as blood dripping down, soaking the sunny crown on top of Naruto's head and tanned face. Pain shot everywhere and Sasuke's mouth opened in silent scream. He couldn't feel his legs; shattered glasses were everywhere. There was a buzz in his ear before suddenly everything was silent; save for some steel creaking, glass shattering and water dripping.

"Sa...suke.." Naruto groaned, and that was when Sasuke was aware that his chest was hurt so badly as he tried to gulp air into his lungs. They refused to do so; had his lungs collapsed or something? sasuke tried, very unsuccessfully. Each time he moved, he felt the lungs were crushing and air were pushed out rather than being sucked in.

"Sas'ke..." Naruto tried again; he was pushed rather painfully hard on Sasuke's side.

"I'm right... here..." Sasuke whispered painfully, feeling something sticking into his chest, making his attempt to breathe even harder.

"You're hurt..." Naruto gasped at the blood on Sasuke's face, his own face contorted in pain. He looked and sounded like he was having a hard time to breathe too.

"Shhh..." Sasuke tried to look around but he finally realized that his neck was twisted at an odd angle; he could see Naruto clearly though. Sasuke tried to move his arm, whereever his arm was at that time and tried desperately to touch Naruto. Sweats were mixing with blood and he could smell the copper scent, hell he could even taste the copper in his mouth.

Naruto gulped, tears prickling in his eyes and he couldn't stop them from falling. His back hurt, his chest hurt, every little nerve in his body sent pain signal into his brain. He tried to make sense of everything; what had happened, what was going on, why was there so much blood, why was it so hard to take air in, what their position was- oh God! Their position! Something dawned in Naruto as he realized a steel had pierced him from his back through his chest and lodged into Sasuke's side. His eyes widen in horror as he paled faster and faster each passing second. He could feel something sticky at the side of his face trailing down at a fast rate; he could even feel the same stickiness every where else on his body. Naruto bit back a painful scream when something crushed his legs and spine.

"Sasuke..." his voice cracked after what seemed like hours when in reality it was only seconds. And then Naruto felt something soft and wet caressed his cheek softly. Naruto looked at Sasuke's face lovingly, albeit the agony of the pain both of them were in. Was this how their love was going to end? Naruto wondered and wanted to ask the man; his eyes asking Sasuke silently. It was better this way; it was better to have this end rather than being seperated and feel like zombie; it was better to die together rather than to live seperately and feel half alive; Sasuke answered back through his black orbs.

Suddenly Naruto's vision darkened and his breath hitched, the air being sucked out of him- too fast and that made him shut his eyes in fears. "Sas'ke!-" his panic voice alerted Sasuke; Naruto felt like they didn't have much time left.

"I love you," Sasuke cut him trying to get Naruto to calm down; his eyes shutting down in pain as well. He had the same thought as Naruto; he knew time wasn't on their side anymore. Was it just his imagination or was it getting even harder to breathe now compared to seconds ago? Sasuke started to loose his consciousness, his awareness of the surrounding was dimming as everything sounded far and distance. Sasuke fought to get his consciousness back; he wanted to see Naruto for the last time, he wanted to hear that voice for one last time, he wanted to touch that tanned skin one more time. Sasuke gasped, trying to catch the glimps of reality but his effort was futile. "Nar'to!" he said but it came out as voiceless gasp.

"Love you too..." Naruto's distance voice was the last thing Sasuke heard as pain and darkness consumed him; the hand that was trying to caress Naruto's cold face again fell, limping in between them. Naruto lost his consciousness at the same time, not hearing the ambulance siren that was coming closer.

And they knew no more.

* * *

**I'll leave the end like that; I can't seem to find any other end at the moment, so I leave it up to your interpretations. ****-Runs away and hides-**


End file.
